Celts vs Gladiators
by tjoepan
Summary: When warriors from all corners of history face off. No one knows what will happen untill now


I don't own the Deadliest warrior though I would love to!

The Celtic Warrior, the tribal warrior who helped cause the fall of the Romain empire. Vs The Gladiator - proud, thrilling killer of Ancient Rome. Most gladiators where captured in battle fighting the Romaine empire.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?!

To find out, the history of war and modern science will collide. As former Navy seal Richard Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin, applies 21 century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Then ER physician Armand Dorian dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This ground breaking data will be paired with historical research and entered into an all new computer combat engine. Two legendary warriors will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

"I love this matchup. These are some of the warriors I couldn't believe lost last season." Mack said

"So as we all know this is a redemption matchup." Geoff said

"Lets look at their stats." Dorian said

Gladiator

Year - late 1st century BCE

Height - 5' 8"

Weight - 185 lbs

Armor - Bronze and Steel

Gear - 10 - 38 lbs

Symbol - Trident (signature weapon of Gladiators)

CELT

Year - 400 BC

Height - 6'

Weight - 180 lbs

Armor - Leather & Wooden Shield

Short range weapons:

The Celts go for the kill with the Long Sword. It was three feet in length with a straight, double-edged iron blade.

The gladiators have two choices in short range weapons. The first choice is the Cestus; a punching glove with spikes on it. The other one was called the scissor. It was a crescent shaped hardened steel blade, at the end of a long metal tube that they wore over their forearms. The handle inside the tube allowed the user to maintain a hold on the weapon in the heat of battle. So it is a very brutal weapon.

Who gets the edge?

"I give my edge to the gladiators. They have more options and more options means you get the advantage." Dorian said

Short range weapons edge: Gladiators

Mid range weapons:

The Celts come to battle with Lancea. It was a thrusting and throwing spear. It can kill from over ten feet away.

The gladiators goes into battle with the Trident and Net combo.

"I love the Trident and net combo, but it just doesn't bring the range the Lancea does. My edge goes to the Celts." Geoff said

Mid range weapons edge: Celts

Long range weapons:

The Celts attack with the sling.

The gladiators also attack with the sling.

Who gets the edge?

"Sling versus sling is a draw. My edges goes to no one." Mack stated.

Long range weapons edge: Even

Special weapons:

The Celts finishes with the Burda Club. It is an extremely powerful weapon. It was the their version of baseball bat, the only the differences was that the handle was the persons face and it had two Iron bands at the top.

The Gladiators please the crowd with, the Sica Sword. that criminals usually had. At that place and time. It was to take away shields, and destroy helmets.

Who gets the edge?

"I say that the edge goes to the gladiators. Why? Because the club is a bulky weapon, so it is slow." Rob explained

Special weapons edge: Gladiators

The weapons data will be loaded into the battle engine. Before we run the simulation 5000 times we have to consider X-factors.

"What about logistics," Geoff asks?

"The Gladiators have the advantage because they have wealthy noblemen pays for the supplies," Rob said.

Logistics

Celts 62 Gladiators 79

"What about Physicality and Fatigue," Dorian asked?

"Physicality is close but it goes to the Gladiators because of their extreme training," Rob said.

Physicality

Celts 90 Gladiators 94

"Fatigue goes to the Celts because they where able to fight the Romans for so long. However most gladiators where criminals from all around the Rome's empire. So there isn't a big difference," Rob explained.

Fatigue

Celts 96 Gladiators 95

"What about intimidation," Mack asked?

"The Gladiators have the advantage because they had a bronze helmet, and were very muscular warriors with big chest. Their bodies and mostly their chest. Was their pride, as it was said in season one," Rob explained.

Intimidation

Celts 88 Gladiators 89

"How about Operational Experience, and Training," Dorian asked

" The Celts have the advantage in Operational Experience because the Roman empire was very strong and never gave up. so the celts had lots of fighting experience. The Gladiators barely ever get to fight unless they were in training or in a colosseum in the actual event," Rob explained.

Operational Experience

Celts 76 Gladiators 69

"For training the Gladiators have a major advantage. This is due to the fact that most of them were former soldiers from other countries that the Romans took over. So they already had that training. Then in Gladiator school they had extreme training," Rob explained.

Training

Celts 75 Gladiators 97

"As you know this fight is going to take place in the Roman empire. So who knows the terrain of the Roman empire better," Mack asked?

"Celts know one part of the empire, but a squad of Gladiators could know a lot more because Gladiators come from all over the empire," Rob said.

Terrain

Celts 51 Gladiators 100

"What about Endurance," Geoff asked?

"Both of these warriors were very fit. The gladiators are stronger, but the Celts had to move quickly in order to survive the Romain empire's attacks. So it's even," Rob explained.

Endurance

Celts 86 Gladiators 86

"How do they stack up in battlefield strategy," Mack asked?

"These scores of those warriors aren't great because they don't have great tactics, but the Gladiators have the advantage. This is because they know the terrain and will know where to attack, and where to hid," Rob explained.

Battlefield strategy

Celts 53 Gladiators 62

"How about Audacity," Dorian said?

"The Gladiators have the advantage very slightly because, the Celts can sometimes surrender. The gladiator can't give up or surrender, or else they died" Rob said.

Audacity

Celts 94 Gladiators 100

"What about unarmed combat," Geoff asked?

"The Gladiators are going to have an advantage." Rob stated

Unarmed combat

Celts 79 Gladiators 82

"All right, we dealt with the x-factors so lets run the simulation," Geoff said.

Rob will run the simulation 5000 times.

They will fight a 5 on 5 squad battle.

Rob presses the button and the simulation begins.

O=Celts lose someone on their squad

X=Gladiators lose someone on their squad

We see a map, it centers on England and we see a group of 25,000 Celts. They talk, and then they decide to split up into groups of 5 and attack of all over the Roman empire. They split up and they all go their different ways. It then goes back to the map. It shows the map and focus in on Rome. The Roman senate has just decide to send at 25,000 Gladiators in groups of five all over the empire. 5,000 groups of 5 gladiators are seen all over. Some are getting on boats, others are getting on horse, a few are walking around and one group is standing still. It then goes back to the Celts.

There are doing the same thing the Gladiators are doings. It then shows the map and blue arrows begin to appearing starting for England. Then red arrows begin appearing starting for Rome. One Red arrow goes to Egypt. Then red and blue arrows begin to land at the same areas. Then a Blue arrow finally hits Egypt. It then zooms in. Then at we see five gladiators training. Then Five Celts walking. The Gladiators walk outside and the sees the Celts. The lowest ranking gladiator tells the head gladiator. He then tells them to get their weapons. They do. While the head gladiator gets his Sica sword. The Celts see the gladiators hut.

Then the chief Celt tells them to run and get their weapons. The Chief Celt gets his Bruda club. The Head gladiator tells the lowest ranking gladiator to get his sling ready, while they hide. The Gladiators run, the second, and third ranking Gladiators know this part of Egypt fairly well, but when they combined their knowledge knows everyone this terrain inside and out.

The four gladiator all hide. The five Celts think they have it in the bag. The gladiator gets out his sling, at the same time a Celt gets out his sling. The gladiator loads and fires his shot from his sling. It hits the Celt with the sling in the head, but the Celt manages to fire his sling and hit the gladiator's head with a very hard blow. The helmet couldn't absorb the shock. The Celt then gets a skull fracture. So ten-seconds later the Celt falls unconscious. He is going to die soon.

The gladiator gets a skull fracture as well only 10 seconds afterwards. By the time the Celts get to the hut, The Gladiator falls unconscious. The Celt that was hit is dead. O. The Celts begin searching the hut, they find nothing expect some clothes. They come out. Then they leave, the gladiator then dies. X. The Celts begin searching for the gladiators. A Celt is seen walking into a cave, a gladiators is seen hiding he then hears the Celt. Then he gets out his Cestus and waits. The Celt comes over and the gladiator punches him with Cestus. Then the Celt falls down, and the gladiator begins punching the Celt and the spikes on the cestus are making him bleed. The Gladiator stops to breath and the Celt starts to yell.

The other Celts and the Gladiators hear the scream. The Celts start to run over there. The Gladiator punches the Celt in the throat and kills him. O. The Celts see the Gladiator this time without his shirt and wearing again that helmet then they see their dead friend and they are terrified. The Gladiator sees the Celts naked and is intimidated but he wants freedom and he is willing to do anything to get it. He charges on, but one of the Celts stabs him with the Long Sword. Killing him. X. The three Celts split up. The three Gladiators get ready. One of the Celts goes by a grassy area a Gladiator is in a hole in that area. The Celt walks around the hole not knowing that the Gladiator is going to kill him. The Gladiator jumps out of the hole. The Celt turns around and screams because he knows that he won't have to time draw his weapon. Then the Celt is cut in half from the waste down with the scissor. O. The last two Celts hear this and run over. A Celt sees the gladiator and thrust his Lancea. It hits and kills him instantly. X.

The Celt pulls out his Lancea. Then they split up. A Celt sees what he thinks he a Gladiator. On a dock to the Nile. Its low tide so he can go underneath the dock and not get wet. The Real Gladiator gets on the dock with the Celt. The Celt then throws his Lancea. It hits the dummy. Then the Gladiator throws the Net on the Celt. The Celt he screams "help!". The Celt Chief hears his friend yelling and starts running. The Gladiator then stabs the Celt's heart with the trident, killing him instantly. O. The Celt Chief then hits the gladiators helmet, with the Bruda club. The helmet can't absorb all the impact and the Gladiator gets a skull fracture. The Gladiator is stunned, then he unconscious in the next ten-seconds. The Celt knows that he is going to die, so the Celt Chief begins walking away to look for the head Gladiator. The Gladiator then dies. X. The Celt Chief is lost because this is Africa and he hasn't had to search and learn the terrain. The Celt Chief walks by some hedgerows and the gladiator jumps out and slashes the Celt's knee with his sica. The Celt screams in pain. The gladiator then slashes his chest but he has a little leather armor on. It protects the Celt, barely though. The Celt swings his Bruda club, but the Gladiator ducks, and fortunately for the gladiator the club only barely hits his helmet and the helmet absorbs the blow. The Celt is out of breath because the Club is very heavy. The Head Gladiator see this and slashes the Chief Celt's Neck, killing him. O. The Head Gladiator yells "victory!" In Latin.

Then walks back to the hut. He sees the lowest ranking gladiator on the ground, also dead. The Head gladiator goes inside and remembers when the Romain soldiers come to pick up the troops they will give him his freedom. Then he yells "freedom!" In Latin. (Then the simulation ends.)

"After 5 thousand battles, the Gladiators are victorious. This is mostly due to the fact that the gladiators knew the terrain completely. Not as a single person, but as a group," Rob later explained.

Gladiators Celts

Total Battles won Total Battles Won

2,587 2,413

52% 48%

Cestus and scissor 75% Long sword 25%

Trident and Net 35% Lancea 65%

Sling 50% Sling 50%

Sica Sword 80% Bruda Club 20%

"Even though I have lot of respect for the Celts, when you don't know the terrain you are at a major disadvantage. When you know your terrain and you have battlefield tactics on your side along with intimidation, you should win," Mack stated.

"When you have the training and have good logistics, its not that hard for you to win," Geoff said.

"When you have Physicality and the Unarmed Combat x-factors going for you. You're going to have a hard time losing," Dorian explained.

The Gladiator is seen yelling "Freedom!" In Latin.

Then the credits roll.


End file.
